


Soogy Moogy Point and Shooty [Ft. Kokichi]

by piss_lord



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, F/M, Handjobs (With Tentacles), Impregnation, Light BDSM, Monster Girls, Oviposition, Shapeshifter!Tsumugi, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piss_lord/pseuds/piss_lord
Summary: Kokichi and his shapeshifting cosplayer girlfriend, Tsumugi, get a bit experimental in bed; a request for someone on Discord.





	Soogy Moogy Point and Shooty [Ft. Kokichi]

Kokichi Ouma was lazily lounging on an armchair evidently too big for someone of his stature, a comic book in-hand, when the silence was pierced by the sound of a door creaking open, followed by the resounding noise of heels against the floorboards. He pried his gaze off of the printed pages and craned his neck towards the source of the noise, soon being met with the all-too familiar sight of a certain blue-haired ‘cosplayer’ - Tsumugi Shirogane. It was almost remarkable how unremarkable she was, both in terms of appearance and personality, but if one were to get to know her, it would become apparent she was anything but. Though most gazing upon her would see not much more than a normal human girl, only Kokichi could see her for what she truly was; a shapeshifter.

Kokichi didn’t care who you were - as long as you weren’t boring, he’d manage to find some kind of amusement. But there was something about Tsumugi that drew him in when he first laid eyes on her. They chatted for a while, growing closer with time as they exchanged interests, opinions, and other idle thoughts. Sure enough, she proved to be a typical otaku with typical hobbies and a typical personality, nothing he hadn’t seen before. In any other situation he would’ve dropped her as quickly as possible - but there was something he found adorable about the way she gushed over her favorite manga, or ranted about a particularly unfulfilling cosplay photoshoot.

For some peculiar reason even he couldn’t understand, he wasn’t too shocked when she pulled him aside and cautiously admitted she wasn’t quite human; a shapeshifter, more specifically, who happened to be fascinated with otaku culture and found a human body to be the most comfortable. Kokichi found the confession to be more surreal then surprising, even as she demonstrably changed shape before his very eyes. It wasn’t hard to imagine how terrified one would be at such a bizarre sight, but it didn’t prove to be anything but cool in his eyes - a fact that pleasantly surprised her.

Sure enough, their relationship grew to the point where they rented out a quaint apartment together.

“Soooo, how was the convention?” He inquired with a smile. “Did you have fun?”

Tsumugi sighed and thoughtfully rested a cheek on her palm. “It was just plain average if you ask me. I got to meet a few of my favorite doujin artists, and the cosplay photoshoot was pretty good, but besides that, it was just like every other con.”

“Aww, and you didn’t get me anything?” Kokichi pouted, his attention drawn to her empty hands. “Not even a sticker? _You’re so mean, Tsumugi!_ ”

“I thought you didn’t like anime,” Tsumugi commented curiously, evidently unaffected by his sudden shift in mood. “I don’t think you’d appreciate merch.”

“Oh, I don’t,” he casually replied, smiling. “Who would want to waste their money on junk like that, anyway?”

Tsumugi blinked, and promptly giggled into her hand. “You humans are just plain weird sometimes.”

“I guess so. But I can’t be any weirder than a shapeshifter that likes anime and turns into fictional characters,” he quipped with a cheesy grin.

“I suppose you’re right.” Tsumugi took a few long strides along the floor before dropping her rear atop one of the bulky arms of the armchair. “Honestly, I’m just happy to be home after so many hours packed inside that crowded lobby. It was humid and noisy and I’m pretty sure half of the people there haven’t showered in weeks. There’s nothing I want more then to just want to release some steam.”

Kokichi glanced up to see an evident glitter of lust in Tsumugi’s bright blue eyes, a look he was all too familiar with. Ever since they became an item, the two had a particularly active sex life, one that only broadened with the reveal of the cosplayer’s true species. Her shape shifting capabilities opened up a world of sexual opportunities most could only fantasize about, to the point where no two nights in the bedroom were the same. As such, the two found themselves more comfortable in regards to their sexualities,

He smirked. “You know, that sounds fun…”

 

* * *

 

“Y’know, I’m kinda surprised we haven’t tried tentacle stuff before,” Tsumugi thoughtfully mused as she pressed a finger to her chin. From behind her thin glasses, she glanced at her partner; sprawled out above the thin sheets was Kokichi Ouma’s bare form, gently illuminated by the warm sunlight streaking through the window. “I mean, it’s pretty much everywhere in anime, manga, and hentai….”

Kokichi smiled a sultry sort of smile. “Better late than never, _riiiiight, Tsumugi?_ And besides, with all your knowledge of anime tentacle porn, surely this’ll be a walk in the park for you.”

“I guess so. But are you sure this is what you want?” The blue-haired shapeshifter asked, with her tone dripping with an apparent caution. “I’m surprised you wanted to try this out in the first place - you’ve never hit me as a tentacle sort of person. If I’m being honest, you strike me more as an ecchi type.”

“Of course! I mean, when you have an ultra-cool monster girlfriend that can completely change and transform her body at will, you might as well have fun with all the possibilities!”

A soft blush ghosted her cheeks. “Huh? Ultra-cool? I think you have the wrong girl; I’m so plain, I arrange my manga in alphabetical order!”

“Whatever you say. Hey, are you ready to start?”

“Oh, yes! Let me just, ah, get ready first.” Tsumugi inhaled, and promptly let it all out, preparing herself for the changes about to occur. Kokichi watched in awe as her dainty hands contorted and elongated, stretching out like taffy as they gradually took on a light blue color. Her thin fingers melted into the length of her hand as they extended outwards, as did any stray indentations or curves. Slowly but surely, they took on the appearances of long, thin tentacles, complete with a thin layer of slime coating them that glimmered in the light.

That wasn’t the end of it; a series of smaller tentacles branched off of the twin appendages, lengthening until they too had a significant length. It was an odd sight to be sure, seeing the mass of long, thin limbs spill out from her sleeves - it was even more jarring when compared to her normal, even unassuming, body. And yet, there was something about it that excited Kokichi to the core, as his hardening manhood and the blush resting on his rounded cheeks perfectly demonstrated.

He watched as the tips of the blue tentacles flexed and curled idly, as if she were testing how they moved. “Wow, these feel kinda weird… maybe I’m just too used to being in a human body,” she said with a tiny giggle. “But I think it’s plain to see you’ve waited long enough.”

Tsumugi’s soft features almost seemed to contort into something more seductive as she advanced towards her partner, tentacles poised to strike like a crowd of snakes. “I bet you can’t wait to have your holes all stuffed up, like the little slut you are…~”

Kokichi stifled a shiver as he felt the wet surface of a nearby appendage slowly slip against the bare flesh of his leg, teasingly coiling around it like a python with it’s prey. He could feel it slither nearer, growing ever so close to his tense pucker. Sure enough, it was only a matter of time before the tip eagerly plunged into the space in-between his cheeks, It slipped into his anus with ease, with the thick slime coating it’s surface acting as a sort of lubricant. There wasn’t much restraint to the appendage’s movements as it moved deeper inside and filled his rectum nicely, a testament to the sudden sultry confidence the shapeshifter had gained.

“Ah! T-Tsumugi,” he grunted through tense muscles. “I… ngh!”

He was cut short by a small gasp as he felt a similarly slimy sensation coil around the girth of his thin manhood. It moved in an almost rhythmic fashion as it slipped up and down, stroking it with an apparent enthusiasm. Even his limbs weren’t safe from Tsumugi as she was quick to bind his wrists and ankles with a surprising yet still formidable forcefulness. The smorgasbord of stimulation was heavenly, if a bit hard to keep up with; the appendage stuffing his rectum was beginning to slowly slip outwards, before plunging back in. Likewise, the blue limb twisting around his hard, throbbing cock was relentless in it’s sensual caressing, with each moment leaving his member further drenched in ooze.

For a moment, her facade of lustful certainty dropped into a look of concern. “Um… do you want me to cover your mouth too? Trust me, I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable-”

“I-It’s fine,” Kokichi murmured. _“Keep going…!”_

Not a moment after the final word slipped from his throat, a tentacle was slammed over his lips. As if it were a demonstational cue, a low moan rumbled over his tongue - as expected, it was only able to come out as a vague muffle. Yet he couldn’t find himself complaining.

The purple-haired boy rocked his hips in a series of steady motions, in tandem with the limb tending to his manhood - as it gradually picked up it’s pace, he did as well. There was already a heated pressure building at the base of his cock, increasing intensity with each passing moment, and yet the blue appendage could only further fuel to the fire in his loins. The tentacle taking him from behind hadn’t ceased either, as it’s movements had taken on a notably brisker, more vigorous spirit. With each time the tip plunged into his tight pucker, a damp squelch sounded out, accompanied by the meaty clap of his asscheeks. His heart was racing, his veins pumping with adrenaline and tense euphoria.

There was something exciting about the fleshy stimulation of Kokichi’s rectum around her limb, in tandem with the feeling of his throbbing manhood in her firm grip. The way she could get someone as unabashedly cocky as him to wriggle and squirm, like putty between her fingers. Cute, short, impish Kokichi, normally ever so confident, left to convulse without a hint of dignity as he grew ever so near to climax… Tsumugi swallowed heavily, before gingerly slipping a stray tentacle past the rim of her skirt and allowing the tip to graze along the front of her panties - quickly finding the plain white fabric was completely sopping. As she slipped it through the folds of her womanhood, her teeth sunk into her lower lip and her cheeks flared.

It wasn’t long before Kokichi’s hips were vigorously bucking. His body trembled like a leaf as he grew closer to the release he so desperately craved, something Tsumugi could feel distinctly, and she could feel the reverberations of his desperate, honeyed moans against the flesh of her tentacle. She too was in a bit of a vulnerable position, as the teasing her clit had gotten had transitioned to a full-on rubdown. She eagerly rolled the tip of the slimy limb around, shuddering at the electric sensations it sparked.

 _“Ah! K-Kokichi…”_ She hissed out through gritted teeth.

The movements exchanged between the two were now at their apex. An almost constant moan rumbled over Kokichi’s thin lips, while Tsumugi could only gasp and grunt intensely. At this point she didn’t bother retracting the appendage from his his clenched anus, instead opting to push it deeper inside while teasing and tending to the hot, pulsating walls of his constricting rectum, worming deeper into his core. Likewise, she could feel his dick twitch and throb in her shifting grip, making it easy to assume he was growing near - she too found herself edging dangerously close to relief, something evidenced by her quicker and more desperate movements and her pounding chest.

 _“Ah! Ah, fuck!”_ Tsumugi spat as she restlessly grinded her hips against the appendage, her sweaty face flushed and muscles tense. “ _Kokichi, p-please - ah!”_

The shapeshifter could feel her purple-haired partner cry into the flesh of her tentacle as he came; his body quaked with the might of an earthquake as white ooze erupted from the tip of his penis like lava from a volcano, before splattering against his bare, pale stomach. It came in the form of a few quick spurts, with each expulsion gradually shortening until he was finally finished. Of course, exhausted after such an ordeal, his muscles loosened up and became near-limp and his eyes became half-lidded, with a series of small pants escaping him.

However, although he was done, she wasn’t.

Tsumugi passionately tended to her throbbing clit while managing Kokichi’s sensitive parts, certain she was on the brink of release. Sure enough, she only needed a moment or two until warm cum spilled all over the tentacle between her legs, allowing her to rear her head back and moan.

Yet contrary to what she thought, that wasn’t all that occured as she climaxed - to the surprise of both her and Kokichi, a peculiar pressure danced along the length of the appendage stuffing his rectum, and before she could question it, she felt the apex of the limb yawn open. Through the newly opened orifice, what felt to be a large, solid object slowly but surely squeezed it’s way through; while it had a bit of issue slipping out at first, the rest could pass through in one swift motion. The ones that followed had an easier time, coming one after another.

The stimulation of what felt to be a series of huge, weighty rocks being pumped into his ass was strange enough, but his attention couldn’t help but be drawn to the gradual swelling of his midsection - he could make out the array of abnormal indentations and bulges, gathered together in a cluster as they pushed against the fleshy walls of his organs. He could see them shift with each additional object shoved inside, as well as feel the flesh of his stomach tighten around the growing mass of odd bumps. And yet, while most would feel panic or fear, Kokichi… didn’t feel anything, really. If anything, there was a slight curiosity to how he watched his belly bulge outward as it worked to contain the cluster of alien objects.

Once the stream died down, his distended midsection rivalled one found on a pregnant woman - if with more irregular lumps surging outward. It was enough to distract him from his leaking anus and exhausted muscles.

Upon noticing, however, Tsumugi immediately released her many grips on his body and gasped, with yet another heavy blush overtaking her soft features. “Oh my gosh, I’m sorry!” She exclaimed. “I didn’t mean to -”

“Woah, cooooool!” Kokichi grinned that cheesy grin of his as he pressed a thin finger into his stomach, purple eyes glimmering with wonder. “Are these eggs? Did you fill me with your weird shapeshifter eggs, Tsumugi?”

“I… um…” From behind her rounded glasses, she peered at the glaringly disproportionate midsection that her partner now sported. She had to admit, it looked kind of cute. “I guess I did, huh?”

“So that means we’re going to have kids! I’ll make them into the cutest little lying pranksters, just like their daddy!” He announced, voice dripping with enthusiasm. “I’ll bet their shapeshifting will make for some pretty awesome tricks. Maybe this whole ‘parenting’ thing could be kind of fun, _nishishi…~”_


End file.
